


Unaware

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Oblivious Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Rodrigue's disapproval of his son's accidentally slutty fashion choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Garters, thigh-high boots, clinging attire; Felix's fashion sense suggests he is after attention and welcomes flirting, however he couldn't be any more of the opposite. He simply believes he looks cool, completely oblivious to how at least half of the monastery wants to fuck him.The Blue Lions are protective of their surprisingly innocent friend, although accept he must be told the truth of his accidentally provocative clothing sooner or later.
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738537
Comments: 29
Kudos: 168
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this prompt, I swear I died on the spot. We've all thought about his style choices, I'm sure, and this combined that with my beloved headcanon that he's one of the biggest virgins in the monastery.
> 
> And so, I filled it. This is the prompt: 'I saw this twitter post that was like “Felix’s clothes say whore but his personality says I haven’t lost my virginity cus I never lose” and FUCK that is the truest shit I’ve ever read.  
> So I’m thinking comedic fill of Felix with his dumb garter belt and thigh highs and tight turtleneck and asymmetrical coat thing that shows off leg and he’s completely oblivious to how DTF he looks.  
> Cue the blue lions witnessing shenanigans where dudes keep trying to get in his pants thinking he’s up to it but getting hit with awkward sword talk.  
> ++ Blue lions feeling protective over their unexpectedly innocent and involuntarily thotty edgelord friend.  
> ++ Sylvain tries to gently and somewhat subtly tell Felix why he keeps getting propositioned. Felix doesn’t get it.  
> ++ Rodrigue being like 😕 at his son’s clothing choices'
> 
> And it was an utter blast to write. Hope you enjoy!

“It’s happening again,” says Dedue, his fellow Blue Lions bringing their eyes up from their meals with the same forlorn expression.

The dining hall is a common place for these predicaments. The group of friends eating a meal together, watching in horror as Felix, who gets up to either leave early or fetch some more water, is once again approached by a man inspecting him up and down.

It often begins with his legs. Felix has always had a great pair. Long in comparison to his torso, toned yet slender, almost with the grace of a dancer. They have always been accentuated by one thing or another. A garter when he was younger and now, bringing your eyes to them even more, those thigh-high boots clinging to him as much as these admiring men. Not to mention his asymmetrical jacket that only emphasises them further.

The eyes of these men trail up further, to the clothes tight-fitting around his waist, his chest—give people a pretty face as well, and they’re completely smitten. One would expect it to all be part of his plan. However …

“Who’s going to rescue him today?” asks Annette. “It was Mercie last time, Sylvain before her …”

“I believe it’s my turn,” says Ashe, bravely ascending to his feet. “I come after Mercedes in the rotation, don’t I?”

“Yes, then it is me,” says Dimitri, voice filled with sympathy.

“Good luck,” Sylvain and Ingrid say simultaneously, the former adding, “Should really tell him about this, I swear.”

Ashe heads across the dining hall. Felix left to acquire a glass of water; somehow, he’s managed to be lured over to one of the entrances, leaning back against a wall and listening to a soldier. An arm is held on the space above his head.

And he doesn’t think twice about it. Because, for all that people believe with how he dresses …

“Ah, I appreciate it. My backside used to be a lot smaller, but I prioritise a strong lower body to assist with speed, and so changed up my diet and exercise routine.”

… He doesn’t have a single clue.

Witnessing these encounters is tantamount to watching a carriage crash. You want to tear your eyes away, and there’s a desperation to help on the flipside, but you’re frozen. That is Ashe as he watches from a short distance, struck with the hugest secondhand embarrassment of his life.

“You work hard,” says the man currently looming over Felix, who merely takes a sip of water. “Makes me wonder what you’re like in the bedroom … Or do you prefer to lay back and let yourself relax?”

“What else would I do in my bedroom?”

Ashe almost whimpers. “Sarcasm, huh … Playing hard to get. Gotta say I like it; dressing like this, only to act coy. Or maybe you’re just shy.”

“Shy? What over?”

“Felix!” Unable to bear this any longer, Ashe rushes in. “Your food must be getting cold by now, why not head back?”

“Ah, you’re right. If you’ll excuse me,” says Felix to the man, ducking beneath his arm to walk on by. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing!” Ashe’s voice is slightly higher than it should be. “Nothing … What did that guy want from you, Felix?”

“He came over to compliment my boots. I told him I enjoy how lightweight they are, and that I can store a knife between the buckles on my legs.”

“Of course you did,” says Mercedes weakly; Felix and Ashe have returned to the table.

“What did he say to that?” asks Sylvain.

“He said he was talking more about the appearance. I agreed, and said that I enjoy the aesthetics of what I wear even more when they’re practical too.”

There’s a flicker of glances between the Blue Lions. During the first one or two incidents when they were younger, they could find humour in this situation, thinking it was a one-off. But now five years have passed, and Felix’s outfit has become even more provocative, they feel a sense of protectiveness over their poor friend.

He simply doesn’t understand that he looks as though he’s trying to get attention. To him, his fashion is simply cool and practical at once. He doesn’t realise that people stare at his _figure,_ not the sword resting on his hip. Men flirting with him goes right over his head.

No one except the Blue Lions understand how much of an oblivious virgin he is to his slutty clothing, is the brief summary of their suffering.

“Done already?” asks Ingrid when Felix stands again minutes later, as though she herself is not halfway through a second serving.

“That’s because he left his vegetables,” says Annette, peeking at his plate.

“I’m going to get back to training. Should any of you wish to join me, I’ll be in the training grounds.”

He heads away from the table. The Blue Lions watch in horror as he’s approached by another man before he leaves the hall. An unlucky day, apparently. There’s at least _some_ break between those hitting on Felix usually, although there must be more thirsty gatherers here today.

“Mm, sure are asking for attention like that, aren’t you?”

“You mean how I bring this into the dining hall?” Felix’s hand pats the scabbard on his leg, his voice growing that little more enthusiastic. The man stares in confusion. “I know it’s unnecessary, but this sword in particular was forged by the artisan Zoltan, and I’m rather attached.”

“I can’t take this anymore,” Sylvain groans, head resting against his hands. “Guys, I need to talk to him.”

“You can’t do that!” Mercedes says. “He’s so … so _innocent.”_

“That’s precisely why I’m on Sylvain’s side,” says Ashe, watching as Dimitri excuses himself from the table to carry out his own rescue mission. “He simply has no idea what’s going on. I’m not saying he should dress differently, but he should at least know that … that …”

“That he’s attracting the gaze of every thirsty man in this place with what he wears?” says Ingrid.

“Yes, that.”

“You wish to challenge me, boar?” says Felix, head rising higher, the man attempting to flirt with him now ignored. “Best finish your food quickly, then. I’ll take pleasure in beating you.”

“It appears as though his highness’ rescue was successful,” says Dedue.

“Still torture to see,” says Sylvain, almost miserable whilst he watches that man take an obvious gander at Felix’s legs, the latter none the wiser.

* * *

Part of the Blue Lions’ protectiveness of their surprisingly innocent friend is sometimes observing him from afar. If he wasn’t prickly and a secret introvert in need of alone time, they’d have at least one friend glued to his side at all times. Today, it is the combination of Dedue and Annette watching from afar, who have happened to cross paths and are now hiding behind a pillar to watch him.

This is easy for Annette, petite and slender. Meanwhile, Dedue needs to hold his arms close to himself so they don’t peek out from behind the pillar. His shoulders are betraying him.

“It’s been bad lately,” says Annette. “I’m really starting to think we should talk to him …”

“Is it wise to grant this task to Sylvain?”

“Well, you wouldn’t think so, but part of me thinks him being blunt is what we need. Unless he’s going to be subtle about it, I don’t know.” She peeks around the pillar, head tilted in confusion when she finds him crouching on the ground. “What’s he doing?”

“He is petting one of the monastery cats.” A pause, Dedue humming to himself. “I feel as though I have to protect him from the world.”

“Yep, I feel you …” Annette lets out a groan as she sees a figure approaching Felix, although is immediately relieved. “Oh, thank the Goddess, it’s only his father.”

“What are you doing here?” asks Felix, shooting back up to his feet as he meets the eyes of Rodrigue.

“I had to come speak with Gilbert. I’m glad to see you still like cats.”

“Well, we had many growing up.” Annette and Dedue are about to leave, not wanting to eavesdrop on this father-and-son conversation, but Felix bending down to tighten the buckles of his thigh-high boots stops them. “I suddenly remember an errand to complete, so if you’d excuse me.”

“Felix.” Rodrigue’s lips are pressed in a tight line. “I’ve noticed that over the last few years, you—”

“Finally going to give me a compliment that’s not comparing me to Glenn?” asks Felix as he straightens back up.

“Well, you have most certainly gotten stronger over this time, and I commend you for all your hard work. But I’m referring to … your chosen attire.”

Felix’s eyebrow raises in his confusion. “What about it?”

“It seems to be as though you … With reference to these boots and everything … Look, Felix, my boy.” He tries to place a hand on Felix’s shoulder, who brushes it off. “Although I’ve wondered at times if you’re a late developer, I understand you’re an adult now.”

“What?”

“I did question the leg accessory you wore when you were seventeen, although shrugged it off, believing it might have been simply a … unique choice of attire, even with its connotations.”

“There’s not much to question.” Felix shrugs. “I could attach a knife to it and it looked cool simultaneously.”

“… Yes, that is what I thought it could possibly be. But now …” Rodrigue’s hand runs through his shoulder-length hair. There’s an expression of dismay on his face as he tries to speak what’s on his mind. “Felix, your personal life is none of my business, but sometimes I do believe that attracting the attention of numerous men around the monastery may distract you or get you hurt.”

“It’s only training. None of it is for real,” says Felix, waving a hand in the air in dismissal. “Sometimes, they only want to comment on what I wear anyway, or want to take me for drinks. I suppose they admire my strength.”

Rodrigue is stunned into a temporary silence. “Felix. Do you not dress to … you know?”

“To what?”

“You don’t let those men advance on you?”

“I mean, I might accept their wishes to fight, if that’s what they’re asking for and I think they’re strong enough.”

“That is not what I—” Rodrigue’s hands are held over his face, stroking down with a nearly pitiful sound that Annette and Dedue understand all too well. “So you truly do only dress this way because you like it?”

Felix nods slowly, as though speaking to someone who isn’t catching on; the irony of it causes Annette to plant her forehead against the pillar. “Isn’t that how everyone dresses? They like the appearance of what they’ve chosen and it’s practical for what they do? Honestly, father. Age must be catching up to you. Now,” Felix begins to walk away, “if you’ll excuse me, I have that errand I mentioned.”

Too overcome by his son’s obliviousness, Rodrigue merely nods, leaning against a wall with fingers pressing against his forehead. Annette and Dedue turn to each other. Both have the same expression of desperation in their eyes.

“I believe it’s time for Sylvain to be appointed this task,” says Dedue.

“Agreed,” says Annette. She purses her lips together, which fails to stifle her laughter. “I’m sorry, it’s really not as funny these days, I’m just—I’m in utter disbelief!”

“The feeling is mutual. Let us hope there’s some solution to this.”

With Felix as clueless as he is, it’s difficult to imagine him understanding at all. If, however, there is anyone who can complete this brave task, it’s Sylvain. But even he doesn’t want to taint the poor innocence of his childhood friend.

* * *

Sylvain knowing Felix for such a long time has allowed him to see the gradual development of his sense of style. It seems as though it all started with that single garter. If Felix was dressing this way on purpose, or at the very least understood it makes others attracted to him, Sylvain wouldn’t feel this sorry for him.

But he doesn’t have a clue what the intentions of these people are, and Sylvain has to at least make him aware.

Directions on Felix’s location takes Sylvain to the knights’ hall. There, to his dismay, he sees Felix talking to not one, but two soldiers. It would seem normal, if not for the fact they stand rather close, Felix once again oblivious.

“We’ve heard you like training,” says one of them. He glances down at Felix’s legs with a slight bite of his lip. “How’d you like _us_ training you? You’re still pretty young. We could help you along, make sure you’re feeling _real_ good.”

“Sorry, but I’m focusing on my Reason studies this week, so there’s no time away from my usual training schedule.”

The men exchange a glance. “We didn’t mean _literally._ We were going to show you our swords, if you get what we mean.” A blank expression on Felix’s face. “Goddess, we want to fu—”

“F-Felix, hey!” Sylvain calls, swooping in quickly. “I have to talk to you about … about that thing.”

“What thing? Hey—” An arm loops around Felix’s shoulders, Sylvain giving the men a wave before guiding the clueless swordsman out of the room. He leads him outside, finding a quiet area before backing away, leaning against the wall with a deep exhale.

“What was that all about?” asks Felix. “I don’t remember you needing to talk about anything.”

“Yeah, it was kind of a lie, but there _is_ something I could do with speaking to you about.” Sylvain scratches the back of his head. “Felix, listen. I think you should understand why you’re getting all these … propositions. From men.”

“Propositions? You mean how many want to challenge me?”

Sylvain deflates slightly against the wall, unsure if to laugh or cry. “That’s not what they’re asking of you.”

“What do you mean?” Felix’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Of course they are.”

“They’re not, it’s … Felix. You know that I fully support your choices. Hell, if you were _aware_ of them, I’d be actively encouraging it.”

“Get to the point.”

“The thing is … your clothes.” Sylvain gestures a hand up and down Felix’s body. “You make some curious choices with them.”

A huff escapes Felix’s lips. “Why does everyone keep talking about my damn clothes? First my father the other day, now you. I get it, some of it’s a bit edgier. That’s all.”

“No, that isn’t all. You see, it’s …” Sylvain straightens up, running a hand through his hair. “Some people may see what you wear and think you’re trying to get attention.”

“Not really. I like people being impressed by my skills, but in general, they can leave me be.”

“I know that, but others don’t. The attention you’re attracting isn’t like that. It’s … Well, one might look at your clothing choices and guess that you’re asking for something.”

“The only thing I’m asking for now is for people to stop bringing up my clothing choices,” Felix says, raising an eyebrow. “Honestly, what has this got to do with anything, I have no clue.”

“Goddess, it’s just … Argh, I really don’t want to say it.” There’s a moment of silence, Sylvain glancing Felix up and down and questioning how he can be summarised in something simple, subtle, that isn’t Sylvain saying that at least half of the soldiers here want to fuck Felix. “You’re an attractive man, Felix.”

Felix blinks. “Uh … thanks?”

“You have a nice form. One many might deem as ideal. And the clothing you wear helps to bring that out.”

“Yeah?” The annoyance on Felix’s face has mostly been replaced by utter confusion. “What about it?”

“So you have that,” Sylvain gestures his hands to one side of him, then to the other, “and _then_ you have the fact that not only does it show off … certain assets, but it also seems … provocative. In a sense.”

“Provocative? What the hell are you on about?”

Sylvain groans, running his hands down his face. “Felix, they’re thigh-high boots! And you once wore a practically useless belt around your thigh!”

“I _know!_ Why does everyone bring this up?”

“Goddess, I—come on, man. Don’t make me say it.” No, he has to. It’s the only way. “You dress as though you’re constantly down to fuck, but you’re completely oblivious to people flirting with you.”

Even Felix cannot misunderstand such direct words. His mouth drops open, overtaken by silence and widened eyes. Steadily, as it kicks in, colour finds his face, mouth closing and opening again as he tries to find what to say.

“Th-that’s not—I haven’t—”

“I know _.”_ Sylvain breathes out deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. He can’t hold it in any longer. He’s soon bursting into laughter, Felix’s eyes narrowing into a glare.

“Stop that.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t even know if I find it funny,” Sylvain gasps, trying to control himself. “It’s probably just disbelief. We _know_ you’re not trying to get people to fuck you. But it’s exactly how you present yourself, and people think that’s the attention you’re trying to get. That’s why they flirt with you.”

Another silence falls. Felix’s eyes grow thoughtful; it’s clear he’s thinking back on instances in his life. He seems to be almost calculating. When the blush on his face deepens, it’s clear that even he can identify flirting now he’s looking back.

“That’s why father tried to speak to me,” he says slowly. “And you guys interrupt me talking to soldiers a lot. But they’re men, and I’m one too. Why would so many talk to me?”

“Felix, we’re all so horny. Well, everyone but you, I guess. And it’s hard finding people to have sex with during the war. I doubt people care much about gender these days.”

“But I’ve never … It’s not …” Felix’s hands are brought together in front of his face, a breath exhaled against them. “Is that why people get awkward with me when I talk about swords?”

“Yeah. They’re just trying to fuck, whereas you start babbling about when your sword was made.”

“Ah.” A pause. Felix tries to keep his face calm, although its redness suggests he wishes the ground to swallow him whole. “I don’t want to change what I wear all because of people misinterpreting it.”

“I know, we haven’t been wanting to tell you to get you to change. But now you know and can tell people you’re not interested from the get go.” _Rather than have your friends rescue you,_ Sylvain adds in his mind, although decides against saying this.

“Right. Thanks. Uh, I think I’m going to go train. Let off some steam.”

“You do that, Felix.”

Sylvain is somewhat guilty when Felix walks away in a slight hurry, but know it’s for the best. He and the rest of the Blue Lions can rest easy now, knowing their involuntarily hot friend will understand how to let others down quickly.

Or they can hope, at least, and will continue to help him if his surprising innocence leads him into further embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! And thank you anon for this request ... I died.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/nikobynight  
> FE3H Kink Meme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html


End file.
